Team Spirit
by SpiritReaper42
Summary: In order to stop the demon lords' plan to destroy the universe, Spirit Reaper must travel to other universes to find some members for his team. Will he succeed in his goal? Will it be enough? will he get it done in time? Little bit of M Rated because of blood and more to it? MLP: FIM, Power Rangers, Street Fighter, Batman, Inuyasha, X-Men, and Metal Gear crossover.
1. Prologue: Dawn of a New Adventure

**Hey guys, this is SpiritReaper42 and now it is time to begin my 10th story (My QA session doesn't count)! That's right, get ready for my OC Spirit Reaper as he creates the ultimate team there could ever be! This is also a crossover between MLP: FIM, Power Rangers, Street Fighter, Batman, Inuyasha, X-Men, and Metal Gear. There will be 7 chapters of how the team will be set and the rest will be when they fight 4-5 demons and two of the 8 demon lords!**

 **Possible future stories will feature either the whole team or separate, like a 2-2-3, 2-5, or 3-4!**

 **Possible new members? You'll know in my profile!**

 **And I do not own all the characters from the shows, comics, anime/manga, and the video games. You know what I mean! Only thing I own is my OC! Now let's start this story!**

* * *

 **TEAM SPIRIT**

In a bright warm sunny day, everypony in Ponyville from the land of Equestria were having a good time doing their own business as nothing bad has happen since the alternate events caused by Starlight Glimmer. As the sun hits a cave just a mile away from the Ponyville itself, a male alicorn just gotten out to start off his day. He has a spiky black and red mane, white fur, crimson red eyes, razor f shaped tail, golden bracelets with a red gem on each leg and on each hoof, and a purple scythe cutie mark. He is Equestria's powerful Prince of Death known as Spirit Reaper and he has gotten taller than he was before and his mane had grown a little. Spirit himself hasn't been able get through his height situation despite getting used to it but somehow Starlight Glimmer's actions change his appearance by increasing his height by just a few feet more and that was it. But that's beside the point to where this story can lead to his next adventure.

After accomplishing his as goals as a Reaper since moving to Ponyville, he decided that he should not always hang around with his friends and let them fight their own battles while he fight his. It was nothing personal but he just wanted to make some friends of his own, especially those that can be as tough and understanding as himself. Friends that can be a little bit like himself...

"I hope they're still not upset about what I said..." Spirit thought to himself as he was walking to Ponyville just to get a few things. "I am too but this is for the best... I can't interfere in their battles to have the enemy believe that they're weak... and I can't have them in my battles, especially since the demon lords are beyond my strength... Yes I defeated them but they're never easy and they almost won every battle, including the time they did defeated me..."

His thoughts were interrupted as he was sensing a demonic energy coming 20 miles from where he's at as he figured that a demon is there. But the problem is... it's stronger than he ever thought, much to his shock.

"This is not possible..." The boy said but shook his head anyway now knowing he should stick to his ideals. "It doesn't matter now... this could be the work of the demon lords. I just know it..."

He then concentrated on his magic from his horn. using a spell to teleport to the direction only to see the demon he was looking for, standing there with a look that shows that he was waiting patiently and a grin on it's face. This has surprised the alicorn since most demons would just rush in and try to bring destruction... unless if that would've been the demon lords and not that demon.

"I know that it's a demon but something is not right..." The reaper said in his thoughts while focusing on his foe.

" **It** **seems that you are able to come after all, reaper..."** The demon said with a low by deadly tone in it's male voice. " **I was hoping you would show or other wise my patience would be at its limit..."**

The demon does appear to be in a lion stage since he has the mane, claws, and a tail. His eyes are at a demonic blue, fur is at a dark shade of purple, mane is blue, eyes are at a reddish green. Only thing he is wearing a collar with spikes and chains in each legs.

The Prince of Death just glanced at the enemy with intense fire in his eyes as he summons his purple scythe, spinning it without even using his hooves since he's not in the human world where they use their magic. When he was only 25 years old, Spirit was too reckless to understand the abilities of any demon until many years of experience and he has learn a lesson since then. Any demon even at the stage can be tough but too much power is definitely new to him, so this is something he can try to get use to so he can find out what kind of goals the demon lords are coming up with.

"So you're a lion demon, aren't you?" He asked while keeping his scythe within his magic. "I can understand the strength and speed but you seem to have too much power. Not to mention you're a little patient instead of terrorizing Equestria to kill some time." The reaper would figure that the lion demon would explain the new found power as he only chuckled.

" **D** **o not be so surprised, reaper. I happen to not be the only one that can be as patient than any demon could be."** The replied spoke as he started around in a circle, forcing his foe to turn to keep his focused. " **There are more out there just like yours truly, maybe stronger or faster than I am, and I thank my masters for giving us a chance."**

This has been able to give Equestria's reaper the answer to the situation he is now in, which has gotten him another question he would like to ask. "But with that new found ability, you could have gotten an opportunity to destroy Manehattan. Why haven't you? Unless if you are just like any demon that would rather not explain any further."

" **Hah! This is what I'm hearing from the last reaper of the clan that was destroyed?** " The demon said while laughing with complete darkness in his attitude. " **Even if I choose not to explain, it won't help you get in the way of the master demon lord's plan. You see... I am only here to kill you or any means to keep you out of the way. Defeating me won't matter because in the next three weeks, he and the other lords will be leaving Equestria to conquer, if not destroy a new world... maybe the universe...** "

The lion demon then stopped walking while glaring at the alicorn with a deadly glow in his eyes, while the latter was completely shock at what he just heard. The idea of traveling to another world other than Equestria or the uiverse for that matter? Or maybe not the universe he's in but another. And why two weeks is what else he wants to know? Could the demon lords be more stronger then the time where he won the war that changed the faith of all life in Equestria by finishing of the demon lords for good? The reaper boy then started to focus on his enemy, now knowing that even though he needs more information it is only enough so he can figure out another time.

"I think I have heard enough..." Spirit Reaper said as he aimed his scythe at the demon, not allowing himself to lose focus. "I'll figure out once I'm through with you."

The demon then shook his head as he summons the fire within the chains. " **You still don't get it, do you? By yourself, defeating me won't help if you can't take on my master's new power.** "

This has stopped the boy before he could anything as he glanced at his foe. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

" **You think that you're gonna be so damn** **superior just because you're all by yourself?** " the lion demon asked as his eyes glowed. " **Your** **loss but as soon as I'm done with you, they'll start their wrath in a new world, starting with the human world.** "

This has brought the Prince of Death to complete shock the moment his enemy just said it. The demon lords coming to the human world? The same world his friends from Canterlot High lives in? And how would the demon know if Spirit himself would not need to go solo for his predicament? He started to feel the sweat rolling down from his head while the cold wind was blowing through his mane and fur. His horn glowed even more as he started swinging his scythe while standing in his battle stance. One hoof back and the other on the front, not even taking another step back from his problem.

"Alright then..." Spirit said as his eyes started glowing, glaring at the lion demon and spreads his wings. He then started flying and lunges at his foe. "I think it's time for me to take your demon soul and burn it! So let's rock it!"

 **PROLOGUE: DAWN OF A NEW ADVENTURE**

It was so quiet that the wind was blowing through the grass and trees just far away from Poniville, the clouds were beginning to cover the sky since the weather is in schedule. And if you think the silence will last, then how about yo see what's gonna happen next?

A blast was heard from the outskirts, even Poniville and the Everfree forest could hear the the noise and felt the force of the impact. They don't know what's going on out there and why... well not all of them wouldn't know. But anyway, let's get to the reason. Euestria's powerful reaper is having a bit of a problem during his fight with the lion demon. He did gave the demon a few cuts and bruises, making him bleed just as much. Speaking of blood, the reaper boy was covered with a bloody gash on his side, big scratch on his cutie mark, a bruise under his eye, and blood dripping from his nose. Even he knew that this isn't anything like his past battles but what's stopping him then.

"I'll give the demon lords some credit... it's like they evolved into a new level..." Spirit said in his thoughts as he started charging up his power from his horn. "Still... I need to end this and think of a way to prevent them from succeeding their goal."

" **It seems that** **you're not as dumb as I thought...** " The lion demon spoke with a smirk on his face. " **The look on your face shows that my masters are getting better than how you see it before...** " As soon as he said that, his enemy then jumped being ready to take him down.

"Hadoken!" He shouted as he shot a blue fireball at the demon.

The latter was able to catch the fireball with both paws before punching it back at his enemy, causing a blast on the ground. But as the smoke and dust faded, the boy was no where to be seen much to his surprise. The Prince of Death then teleported right in front of him with his scythe being in blue fire.

"Burning Wind!" The prince shouted as he summoned a flaming tornado between him and the demon, creating an explosion, sending both of them flying from the impact.

The lion demon was sent crashing and sliding on the floor before hitting his head on a boulder, while the boy just rolled to he was able to land on his hooves to keep his balance. He then glanced at his foe as the latter got back up, growling in anger.

" **Now you're just making me so damn angry!** " The demon shouted in pure anger as his lion eyes glowed brighter than before.

"Anger isn't always gonna help you..." Spirit said to the demon as he used his horn to levitate one of his six harmony rings and reveals it to be the Generosity ring before putting it in his horn. "Generosity Mode!" He activated the rings ability as the diamond mark appears on each hoof and diamond blades appear from the ring's magic.

The demon and the reaper charge at each other start fighting in weapon and in combat, dodging and blocking each other's, and giving each other a few bruises and cuts on each other. Spirit Reaper has been improving a lot since his past training and when he ended the war, even though he's having a hard time dealing with the lion stage demon.

"Crap... this is a lot tougher than I can imagine but I can't give up..." The reaper boy said in his thoughts while dodging the attacks.

" **When will you give up, reaper? You'll never stop my masters from completing their plan.** " The lion stage demon said as he extends his demon chains with power driven from him. " **I will make sure you die and that you'll never come back!**

As Spirit noticed his foe aiming and swinging his chains at him, it was too late as it caught his front legs. The latter then swings his chains over, causing the boy to crash on the ground on his face but that's not over yet. As soon as he felt himself being throw again, Equestria's powerful reaper was able to cut the chains with the blade before flapping his wings to fly.

The boy then looked straight at his opponent as he landed on both hooves while the latter glared at him with intense rage in his eyes as the chains suddenly grew back. This has been a long day for our hero of Equestria and you wanna know why? He never had any breakfast, a chance to relax after the past events, and he'll probably never get to try out the next cake his friend Pinkie Pie was gonna make. But hey, he'll probably get over it soon... or not...

" **Damn it! I have gotten more stronger and you won't stay down!** " The lion demon shouted so loud a the echoes can be heard. " **And it was already bad enough that you won't die at all! you're really getting on my nerves, reaper!** "

"Alright. Round one isn't so good... so it's time for round two!" The Prince of Death yelled as he summons another ring, in which he took off the generosity ring, and reveals that the next ring is the Loyalty Ring.

" **Oh no! Not this again!** " The demon yelled as he charged at him.

"I don't think so!" He used his power to summon a few clones from pieces of his shadow before putting on the ring. "Loyalty Mode!" As soon as he puts the ring in his horn, a red lightning bolt on each hoof.

Spirit Reaper charged at the demon and created rainbow zigzag to give himself a boost, which can allow him to go faster than the start of the battle. As the latter took down the clones, he was tackled by his opponent, crashing through a few trees until he was able to throw him down. The force from the amount of speed creating a crater on the ground as the reaper was able to slow himself down to see if the battle is over.

But that wouldn't happen as soon as a roar was heard, causing the ground to shake while the hero reaper stood still wondering what is going on. His answer is about to come as the demon rises from the crater, damaged, bruised, bloody, and badly injured. And boy was he beyond angry...

" **Ergh!** **One job... One damn job... and this has gone on long enough!** " The lion demon shouted in intense rage as he started to grow in height in muscles much to the dismay of his foe.

"You have got to be kidding me..." The Prince of Death said to himself as he summons his scythe.

" **Now I will personally send you to hell!** " The demon shouted as he charged at his enemy.

Spirit was about to dodge but the lion stage demon was able to catch him by the tail, spinning him around and slams him on the ground with brute strength. While he was groaning in pain, he was being pulled by his opponent as the latter kept swinging him on the ground multiple times til he ended that by throwing him through the same boulder from before. This will not be a good day for the son of Princess Celestia.

" **Die reaper! HA!** " The lion demon cried out as he charged at his foe and claws through the stomach.

"AGH!" The reaper boy screamed in pain not before coughing up some blood. "N-Not again..."

" **You like flying?! Then how about this?!"** The demon and then he threw his enemy up in the sky with enough force.

The Prince of Death is not doing so good, especially since his wounds were bad. He then started to think of a way to end this fight and fast so he can figure out a way to stop the demon lords from taking over the other world. And that's where it hits him, combining two harmony rings would give as many damage to the enemy as they can for him to get it done. He then levitated both of the Generosity and Loyalty rings before placing them in his horn as his body started to glow.

"Double Harmony Mode! HA!" Spirit cried out as he used the hyper mode to lunge at the lion stage demon with raging speed.

" **What?!** " He exclaimed before receiving a painful tackle. " **AGH!** " He screamed in pain as hie enemy kept going,

"This is the end for you, demon!" the boy shouted as he then used his speed to attack the demon with multiple hits before using a clones to take his place as they used the diamond blades to slash at him.

Spirit Reaper now knows that this is his chance to destroy the demon not before summoning his scythe. While the clones were attacking his enemy, he then charged up his power within his right hoof and his scythe just before the clones were able to send him flying at the former as he allowed his power into good use.

"Shoryuken!" He hits his foe with a jumping uppercut not long before teleporting and used his scythe to slice him up, then he landed on the ground hearing the demon exploded. "Demon Taker! Demon Burner!" He yelled as he took the soul of the demon into the scythe and burns it in blue flames.

The lion demon was no longer seen as the winds were blowing and the rain was pouring. The boy without a soul was exhausted and in pain as he now knows that he won the fight... but the war is not over. He then grunted as blood loss was getting the best of him, he fell to the ground without having the time to heal himself up, and was now unconscious.

He was now dreaming, or what seem liked to be a vision, about the upcoming events of the demon lords. He was there to fight but was not alone. Accompanied by six other men, two of which he would know while four of them were new to him. Three of them are human but very skilled and the other three... not so human. One had dog ears, claws, and a big sword; the other had shiny claws from his knuckles while he was wearing some sort of suit like a hero or maybe much more; the third had a suit with a strange bird symbol on it and a mask that only covered around his eyes; and the last is definitely different than the rest. He had a sword but it seem to be modified by advanced technology, which also explained what was different about his armor, which is all black.

They were working together really well, even in combat. They even had battles and sparring matches against each other? The question was now on the reaper boy's mind... could they be the fighters he need to stop the demon lords from destroying the universe? He then remembered what the demon said and while he did so, this vision will last in about two seconds. He gasped as he woke up and then he took a look around, noticing that he's been in the hospital for 5 hours, covered in bandages while wearing a hospital gown.

"Well... at least it's better than being on the ground after a battle." The boy without a soul said as he jumps out of the bed and started healing himself up with his magic from his horn. "But I need to go now."

As soon as he was healed up, he took off the gown and bandages, revealing that all the damage that was on him were gone like they were never there. He then started to think about the vision he had about the men he was with. Who could they be? What can they do so he would know what the vision would mean.

"I now have a goal of my own... I will no longer work alone." Spirit said to himself with a grin on his face as his confidence was on fire. "But I will not let my friends join me... if these fighters are the next best thin, then I'll do whatever it takes for them to team up with me."

The Prince of Death then concentrated on his magic from his horn as he wrote a letter for his friends in case if they were outside waiting for him to wake up. He then put the letter on the bed and teleported away so they won't know where he's at... at least not now. He appeared in the castle in Canterlot to warn his mother about the situation and needed a way to get to the human world.

Meanwhile, in an underground kingdom with fire blazing through, a monstrous male demon was watching the fight through the flames the entire time. He was growling in anger as his demon failed the objective before walking away, He was really big as a bull, except that he isn't. His face was hard to tell but it seem to look like a pony but with really sharp teeth, dark blank eyes, twisted horns on his head, spiky ears, and a scar on his nose. He has dark red fur, short green mane, an unnatural demon tail, a black crown on his head, and he had a satanic mark made by the devil. His appearance had shown that he is a demon lord but powerful than the rest. He is the demon master, Leviathan.

" **AND THIS IS HOW I WANT A NEW DAY FOR OUR PLAN?!** " Leviathan asked with his really deep demonic voice as he punched through a wall, remembering the war. " **I GAVE THAT MINION MUCH MORE POWER AND THIS IS HOW I WOULD SEE WHAT COULD HAPPEN?** "

"Sire, do not waste your anger because of this... he did show that reaper how much better we have gotten..." A calm but evil male voice was hear, making the demon master turn to face.

" **Ah, Mammon, demon lord of disaster. Just the demon I was hoping to see.** " The latter said with a smirk on his face.

The demon now known as Mammon is a member of the demon lords but judging by how loyal he is to the master, he is known to be the leader of the group. He also have an appearance of a pony but better looking for a demon and is at a similar height to Spirit Reaper.

He has blue eyes with red pupils, spiky ears, short horns on his head, silver mane and tail with with black and blue streaks on the,. while some bit of his mane was covering his left eye, dark red fur, a scratch on his right cheek and also has a satanic mark. Judging by how his appearance look, Mammon seems to be not only an enemy but rival to the reaper boy since the war had begun and battles prior to the war itself.

"I have gather enough demons for our mission to conquer the human world." The leader spoke with no excitement in his tone. "Shall we proceed right away?"

" **No, we can't go too soon or our plan won't go anywhere as we hope.** " the demon master replied as he looked at the flames. " **After how that boy went through, I suppose we'll let him have the three weeks.** "

"Sire, I do not enjoy questioning your decision but wouldn't that allow him to require some reinforcements from other worlds, if not his pitiful friends?" Mammon asked as he knew that doing nothing would allow his rival to have the opportunity to gather the strongest fighters he can get.

Leviathan doesn't like being questioned for how he make his plans but he has been taking exceptions from the leader for many reasons. Loyal, agile, strong, fast, attitude, reasonable, intelligence, leadership, fierce, and unbreakable are the only things he would expect for his prized leader of the group. He only laughed evilly at how those reasons reminded him of his choice.

" **We can't afford to waste our power like this... which means that we have no choice.** " the demon master said just before thinking about it. " **However; you may have a very good point...** "

"So what shall I do til the next three weeks, master?" The demon lord of disaster asked his boss for a mission.

" **I will allow you to be in command for** **now.** " Leviathan said as he began to start walking out his throne room **In the next two weeks, you may send as many demons as you have to the human world before we find out if the boy does find this group he could bring.** "

As soon as the demon master of the demon lords left the room, the leader of the group just looked at the flame checking on how Equestria's powerful reaper was doing since the fight that just happen with a cold dead stare in his eyes. He knew this isn't the same thing as last time but with a new plan and new power, he will do whatever it takes to destroy his rival.

"As you wish..." Mammon said before having a smirk on his face. "Father..."

Elsewhere, in the Royal Canterlot Library, Princess Celestia and her son Spirit Reaper was searching for a book that can help the boy try out a new spell to travel into different worlds in the multiverse. They even put a few books on the ground just in case if there is a spell that can work. Reason why is that the demon lords have gotten a lot stronger and they are planning on invading the human version of Equestria and Spirit doesn't want his friends to get hurt since he is a powerful reaper.

After a couple of hours of searching, the Prince of Death has found a rare book and uses his magic from his horn to levitate it before reading it... only to see that there is a spell that can help travel to another universe. He closed the book before looking at his mother, nodding to her as if to say that he found the book.

"Alright mother, it's time for me to go. Those demons will be ahead of me before I know it." He said as he puts the book in his bag.

"I know but are you sure about all this? Twilight and the others are stronger than ever." The Princess of the Sun questioned her son.

The boy only nodded and turns away. "They're strong alright but they don't stand a chance against the demon lords and I will not forgive myself if they get really hurt. But I know I can't do it alone. That's why I'm going to create the ultimate team."

Instead of questioning her son even further, Celestia nodded in understanding. She knew that he means well and that he cares so much about his friends and family, he would put everyone before himself. The boy then went to the center, concentrating on his magic until he was able to create a blue portal... before looking at his mother with a smile on his face.

"Best of luck mother... I'll be sure to write..." Spirit Reaper said as he heads through the portal.

"Farewell my son and please be safe..." Princess Celestia said before watching the portal closed itself, leaving her in the room.

The reaper boy then looked from left to right as he sees that there are more worlds extremely different than Equestria itself. He then looked straight ahead, deciding to focus on the world he's heading. He knows now that he needs some time to gather enough members to create the best team he could get in order to put down the demon lords and stop them from taking over or destroy the universe.

"That demon is right... I can't do this alone..." Spirit said to himself as he kept looking instead of letting his fears get the better of him. "Which means that as the only hope, I will gather enough fighters to join me on this adventure. And I knew just a guy but first... Canterlot High here I come! Let's rock it!"

Spirit Reaper allowed himself to spread his wings to increase the speed, forcing himself to transform into a shadow and blasted his way past the other worlds to reach for his destination. Will Spirit succeed is mission? Well, let's find out once he reaches CHS.

 ** _NEXT TIME ON TEAM SPIRIT..._**

 ** _A FRESH START; THE REAPER VS. THE LEGENDARY RANGER_**

* * *

 ** _Opening: We Are One by 12 Stones_**

 ** _Woah, woah, woah, woah,_**

We are now looking at the streams of the inter-dimensional zone with lights shining through before the angle has changed to show the hero of the story.

 _ **We walk alone...** **n the unknown...** **We live to win another victory...**_

Spirit Reaper, as a alicorn, was in the inter-dimensional zone traveling to the human world where he is needed to take down the demon lords and their minions.

 _ **We are the young... dying sons...** **We live to change the face of history...**_

Spirit made it to the world and landed on the CHS bilding, seeing the damage these demons made with people panicking.

As he looked to his left, he sees Tommy, Wolverine, and Inuyasha and on the right was Raiden, Ryu, and Nightwing, in which they all nodded. He then looked ahead with a smirk on his face.

 _ **Don't be afraid...** **It's the price we pay!**_ ** _The only easy day was yesterday!_**

The group then jumped from the building and charged at the demons getting ready to fight as the are now surrounded by the demons.

Inuyasha pulls out his Tessaiga, Tommy morphed into the Green Ranger, Nightwing pulls out his escrima sticks, Ryu got in his battle stance, Wolverine unsheathed his adamantium claws from between his knuckles, and Raiden pulls out his murasama along with using his augment mode.

 _ **So hear our voice...** **We have a choice!** **It's time to face it!**_

Spirit Reaper summons his scythe and spins it not long before he shouted his catchphrase, "Team Spirit... Let's rock it!"

 _ **We are one, we are one, we are one!** **We will stand together!**_

Team Spirit then started fighting the demons and were very dominant without any problem.

Wolverine was clawing at them, Inuyasha was slashing at them with his sword, and Tommy was punching and kicking them.

 _ **Number one, number one!** **The chosen ones!**_

Nightwing was able to dodge with flips before attacking them with the sticks, Ryu was shooting a Hadoken at them, and Raiden sliced many of them with his blade.

 _ **We are one, we are one!** **We will fight forever!**_

Spirit was slashing and hitting the demons with his scythe without any trouble as his eyes glowed.

 ** _We are one and we won't die young!_**

The ultimate group used their every strength and teamwork to finish off the demons and used they're best attacks to end the fight.

 ** _We are the bold, u_** ** _nited souls._** ** _We live to win another victory._**

Team Spirit were just hanging out in their warehouse, sparring, talking, and waiting for a mission to begin as everything was safe for now.

 ** _Our sacred scars, s_** ** _how who we are._** ** _They tell the story of our memories._**

Ryu and Inuyasha were standing back to back, thinking of the bad history they lived through. Inuyasha losing his mother while Ryu becoming the Evil Ryu.

Tommy and Nightwing were also standing the same way, thinking of their history. Nightwing losing his parents during a performance while Tommy becoming the Evil Green Ranger.

Wolverine and Raiden were in the similar position, thinking the same way. Logan killing his father without realizing it as a kid and Raiden doing terrible things as Jack the Ripper.

 ** _Don't be afraid!_** ** _It's the price we pay!_** ** _The only easy day was yesterday!_**

Spirit was thinking of his past on what the demon lords did to his clan, making him clench his fists as he knows that he must protect the people he cares about.

 ** _So hear our voice!_** ** _We have a choice!_** ** _It's time to face it!_**

The group glared at the demon lords as both of them charged at each other, getting ready to fight each other.

 ** _We are one, we are one, we are one!_** ** _We will stand together!_**

The battle was getting intense as one of the members of Team Spirit fighting each member of the demon lords, without holding back.

 _ **Number** **one, number one!**_ ** _The chosen ones!_**

Team Spirit were taking hits while giving they're enemies as much as they have with their skills.

 ** _We are one, we are one!_** ** _We will fight forever!_**

The group used their combine techniques to throw the demon lords down as Spirit jumps and spins his scythe.

 ** _We are one and we won't die young!_**

Spirit Reaper was able to finish off the demon lords before landing on the ground as he and his team saw Leviathan in his much better form.

Leviathan was giving his foes a hard time as they were fighting each other. While receiving just a bit of hits, he took down all seven of them with a few punches without even trying. He slammed them down on the ground, giving them much worse injuries.

As Team Spirit looked up, they see the demon master blasting them with giant fireball without getting a chance to avoid contact.

 ** _We walk alone, i_** ** _n the unknown._** ** _We live to win another victory._**

Team Spirit got up on their feet, glaring at Leviathan without backing down and no fear in their eyes. They grabbed their weapons and items in position.

 ** _Our sacred scars, s_** ** _how who we are. It's time to face it! (Face it! It's time to face it!)_**

The group would show that their injuries would mean nothing as they shouted their battle cries, getting ready to fight the demon master.

 _ **We are one, we are one, we are one!** **We will stand together!**_

Tommy becoming the White Ranger, Inuyasha charging up his Tessaiga, Nightwing turning his sticks into a full powered staff, Ryu tightening his headband, Wolverine going in his Berserker Rage, Raiden activating his Ripper Mode, and Spirit grabbing his Harmony Rings.

 _ **Number one, number one!** **The chosen ones!**_

The six members of Team Spirit were fighting Leviathan, not giving up despite the hard time they were going through while Spirit was putting the rings.

 _ **We are** **one, we are one!** **We will fight forever!**_

Spirit Reaper activated his Equestrian Mode as his team dodged from Leviathan's attack fast enough to avoid contact.

 ** _We are one and we won't... die... young!_**

Spirit was shouting as he charged at the demon master before trading blows with him in combat and weaponry before using his Sonic Deathboom to hit him.

 ** _We are one, we are one! Yeah!_**

Ryu was hitting a demon with Shoryuken while Nigthwing throws his wing-dings at another.

 ** _Number one, number one!_** ** _And we won't die young!_**

Tommy was throwing a green fireball at a big demon, Inuyasha was swinging his sword at another, and Wolverine was slicing the next with his claws.

 ** _We are one, we are one! Yeah!_**

Spirit and Raiden were working together by using the scythe and the murasama against the six demons.

 ** _Number one, number one!_** ** _And we won't die young!_**

Team Spirit landed on the ground out of nowhere before looking at the fourth wall. Spirit Reaper then swings his scythe at it, destroying it with the title appearing on the screen in blue flames.

 ** _TEAM SPIRIT_**

 ** _Woah, woah, woah, woah..._**

The screen then faded to black along with the title.

 **Hope you guys liked the work I did! It took me one three day weekend and a lot of staying up at night! So please appreciate the work I did! Please review or message me about the story and be waiting for the next chapter! This is SpiritReaper42, heading back to the Death Zone and I'll see you next time!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	2. The Reaper vs The Legendary Ranger

**Hi guys, this is SpiritReaper42 and today we are at the second chapter and since you already know what it is from the Prologue, then you won't be surprised about who will Spirit Reaper meet! I hoped you guys like it and I do hope you will be ready for this!**

 **And I do not own all the characters from the shows, comics, anime/manga, and the video games. You know what I mean! Only thing I own is my OC! Let's go!**

* * *

 ** _Opening: We Are One by 12 Stones_**

 ** _Woah, woah, woah, woah,_**

We are now looking at the streams of the inter-dimensional zone with lights shining through before the angle has changed to show the hero of the story.

 _ **We walk alone... in** **the unknown...** **We live to win another victory...**_

Spirit Reaper, as a alicorn, was in the inter-dimensional zone traveling to the human world where he is needed to take down the demon lords and their minions.

 _ **We are the young... dying sons...** **We live to change the face of history...**_

Spirit made it to the world and landed on the CHS bilding, seeing the damage these demons made with people panicking.

As he looked to his left, he sees Tommy, Wolverine, and Inuyasha and on the right was Raiden, Ryu, and Nightwing in which they all nodded. He then looked ahead with a smirk on his face.

 _ **Don't be afraid...** **It's the price we pay!**_ ** _The only easy day was yesterday!_**

The group then jumped from the building and charged at the demons getting ready to fight as the are now surrounded by the demons.

Inuyasha pulls out his Tessaiga, Tommy morphed into the Green Ranger, Nightwing pulls out his escrima sticks, Ryu got in his battle stance, Wolverine unsheathed his adamantium claws from between his knuckles, and Raiden pulls out his murasama along with using his augment mode.

 _ **So hear our voice...** **We have a choice!** **It's time to face it!**_

Spirit Reaper summons his scythe and spins it not long before he shouted his catchphrase, "Team Spirit... Let's rock it!"

 _ **We are one, we are one, we are one!** **We will stand together!**_

Team Spirit then started fighting the demons and were very dominant without any problem.

Wolverine was clawing at them, Inuyasha was slashing at them with his sword, and Tommy was punching and kicking them.

 _ **Number one, number one!** **The chosen ones!**_

Nightwing was able to dodge with flips before attacking them with the sticks, Ryu was shooting a Hadoken at them, and Raiden sliced many of them with his blade.

 _ **We are one, we are one!** **We will fight forever!**_

Spirit was slashing and hitting the demons with his scythe without any trouble as his eyes glowed.

 ** _We are one and we won't die young!_**

The ultimate group used their every strength and teamwork to finish off the demons and used they're best attacks to end the fight.

 ** _We are the bold, united_** ** _souls._** ** _We live to win another victory._**

Team Spirit were just hanging out in their warehouse, sparring, talking, and waiting for a mission to begin as everything was safe for now.

 ** _Our sacred scars, show_** ** _who we are._** ** _They tell the story of our memories._**

Ryu and Inuyasha were standing back to back, thinking of the bad history they lived through. Inuyasha losing his mother while Ryu becoming the Evil Ryu.

Tommy and Nightwing were also standing the same way, thinking of their history. Nightwing losing his parents during a performance while Tommy becoming the Evil Green Ranger.

Wolverine and Raiden were in the similar position, thinking the same way. Logan killing his father without realizing it as a kid and Raiden doing terrible things as Jack the Ripper.

 ** _Don't be afraid!_** ** _It's the price we pay!_** ** _The only easy day was yesterday!_**

Spirit was thinking of his past on what the demon lords did to his clan, making him clench his fists as he knows that he must protect the people he cares about.

 ** _So hear our voice!_** ** _We have a choice!_** ** _It's time to face it!_**

The group glared at the demon lords as both of them charged at each other, getting ready to fight each other.

 ** _We are one, we are one, we are one!_** ** _We will stand together!_**

The battle was getting intense as one of the members of Team Spirit fighting each member of the demon lords, without holding back.

 _ **Number** **one, number one!**_ ** _The chosen ones!_**

Team Spirit were taking hits while giving they're enemies as much as they have with their skills.

 ** _We are one, we are one!_** ** _We will fight forever!_**

The group used their combine techniques to throw the demon lords down as Spirit jumps and spins his scythe.

 ** _We are one and we won't die young!_**

Spirit Reaper was able to finish off the demon lords before landing on the ground as he and his team saw Leviathan in his much better form.

Leviathan was giving his foes a hard time as they were fighting each other. While receiving just a bit of hits, he took down all seven of them with a few punches without even trying. He slammed them down on the ground, giving them much worse injuries.

As Team Spirit looked up, they see the demon master blasting them with giant fireball without getting a chance to avoid contact.

 ** _We walk alone, i_** ** _n the unknown._** ** _We live to win another victory._**

Team Spirit got up on their feet, glaring at Leviathan without backing down and no fear in their eyes. They grabbed their weapons and items in position.

 ** _Our sacred scars, s_** ** _how who we are. It's time to face it! (Face it! It's time to face it!)_**

The group would show that their injuries would mean nothing as they shouted their battle cries, getting ready to fight the demon master.

 _ **We are one, we are one, we are one!** **We will stand together!**_

Tommy becoming the White Ranger, Inuyasha charging up his Tessaiga, Nightwing turning his sticks into a full powered staff, Ryu tightening his headband, Wolverine going in his Berserker Rage, Raiden activating his Ripper Mode, and Spirit grabbing his Harmony Rings.

 _ **Number one, number one!** **The chosen ones!**_

The six members of Team Spirit were fighting Leviathan, not giving up despite the hard time they were going through while Spirit was putting the rings on.

 _ **We are** **one, we are one!** **We will fight forever!**_

Spirit Reaper activated his Equestrian Mode as his team dodged from Leviathan's attack fast enough to avoid contact.

 ** _We are one and we won't... die... young!_**

Spirit was shouting as he charged at the demon master before trading blows with him in combat and weaponry before using his Sonic Deathboom to hit him.

 ** _We are one, we are one! Yeah!_**

Ryu was hitting a demon with Shoryuken while Nigthwing throws his wing-dings at another.

 ** _Number one, number one!_** ** _And we won't die young!_**

Tommy was throwing a green fireball at a big demon, Inuyasha was swinging his sword at another, and Wolverine was slicing the next with his claws.

 ** _We are one, we are one! Yeah!_**

Spirit and Raiden were working together by using the scythe and the murasama against the six demons.

 ** _Number one, number one!_** ** _And we won't die young!_**

Team Spirit landed on the ground out of nowhere before looking at the fourth wall. Spirit Reaper then swings his scythe at it, destroying it with the title appearing on the screen in blue flames.

 _ **TEAM SPIRIT**_

 ** _Woah, woah, woah, woah..._**

The screen then faded to black along with the title.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 **A FRESH START; THE REAPER VS THE LEGENDARY RANGER**

Stars were shining in the night sky as the moon was shown above a building known as Canterlot High School, or CHS for short. No one is around the school is closed for the day and everyone is probably up doing a few things or resting for the next day. Things were so quiet until the earth was shaking, static was shown as a blue portal appeared out of nowhere. If anyone was there, they would wonder what's going on. A shadow entered through the portal and as soon as it did, it changed into a figured and landed on both feet, which the portal disappeared after that.

The figure appears to be a human male, who has a spiky black and red hair, white skin, crimson red eyes, gold bracelets with red gems on his wrists and legs, and a purple scythe mark on his neck. He is wearing a dark trench coat with a hood, black t-shit with a purple scythe on it, dark blue jeans, black and red sneakers, and a belt with silver buckle on it. He happens to be Spirit Reaper, the alicorn Prince of Death from Equestria. His change of appearance from his home really changed a bit for his human body as his hair was still the same but long enough for him to tie it into a ponytail and he's gotten taller than before.

"CHS... hasn't change since the last time I came here but I prefer it that way..." Spirit said before turning his attention to the pony statue, seeing that the portal still remains. "I wouldn't be so surprised if Twilight would visit once again..."

The reaper boy then took a look at himself in the reflection from the statue, noticing the slight change of his human body without being so surprised since his original body has changed. He walked away from the statue and teleported himself into the school and walks around holding a flashlight.

"I would be surprised if Sunset Shimmer would be here doing some experiment on the others from what twilight has told me..." He said to himself as he finds a room, which seems to be a perfect place to do some bit of stuff before going through the multiverse.

The boy without a soul entered the room pointing a flashlight around, checking if there are any signs of a person being in here. He heard some kind of growling sound, he look down seeing a small purple puppy with yellowish-green ears and wearing an indigo collar with a gold tag with a pink heart on it, glaring at him like as if he was a stranger.

"So I guess someone would be here after all..." The Prince of Death said before taking a closer look at the pup, making him stop growling. "But why does this dog look familiar? He reminds me of Spike."

"Really? There's another dog like me with the same name?" The dog replied, surprising the boy as he dropped the flashlight.

"You... you can talk?" He asked as he heard something from behind was coming at him, making him jump over the dog before landing on on the floor.

"Sorry about that... I thought you were someone else..." A familiar voice said as another figure walked out from under the desk before turning on the light.

"Well I see you haven't change a bit, haven't you... Sunset Shimmer?" Spirit asked with a grin on his face.

The figure Spirit was speaking to was a girl, now known as Sunset Shimmer, with light amber skin, cyan eyes, and red hair with yellow streaks while wearing a black, leather jacket with rolled up sleeves that had an orange stripe on each one, a light cerulean shirt with a silk, transparent, yellow skirt underneath it, light blue jeans upon her legs, and black, high heel boots over her feet.

The other figure was also a girl who has purple skin, violet eyes, and violet hair with rose streaks with a hairpin of a six-pointed start upon it while wearing glasses, a uniform consisted of a plaid skirt, a button-up shirt included a maroon top over it, a tie, purple stockings, and black dress shoes. She walked over to the pup and picks him up.

"It's great to see you again Spirit." Sunset said with a smile while noticing how different her fellow Equestrian friend look since the last time she saw him. "You're a bit taller than last time."

"Equestria had some... alternate timeline problems is the reason why." The boy without a soul said before looking at the girl and her pup. "And you must be Twilight Sparkle and Spike but from this world. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"It's an honor to meet you as well, Spirit Reaper." Twilight said before noticing the mark on the reaper's neck. "What's that on your neck? I never seen anything like that before."

The Prince of Death only blinked before rubbing the mark before replying to her. "It's my cutie mark. I don't why but somehow I'm the only being from Equestria to have that despite being formed into a human. But anyway, there's some terrible news I need to inform you two about before I came here."

The reaper boy began to explain what happen to him back in Equestria and what are the demon lords up to. Both of the former student of Princess Celestia and the former student of the Crystal Prep Academy were both shocked and horrified about what those demons would do if they come in a world where only at least six Equestrian magic users live in. They both looked at Spirit, understanding that this is another situation CHS will have to go through.

"Don't worry. I got this under control." Spirit Reaper said as he grab his harmony ring box from his pocket. "I came here for one thing and that's to protect this world and take those demons down."

"But Spirit, you said that the demon you fought in Equestria was no pushover." Sunset said with a worried expression on her face. "So how will you get past their plans by yourself?"

"I won't. I'm gonna travel through the multiverse to find some fighters and ask them for some help."

"The multiverse? How? No one has ever been able to try it." Twilight asked as she kept Spike close to her. "So what made you so sure if you can? And how will you know if any fighter would accept?"

"Even in only three weeks or less?" Spike asked with his ears down.

"To the last question I don't really know," The reaper boy replied before having a smirk on his face. "Which is why I'm going to fight them and win or lose, I will give them a great fight to convince them to join. I had a vision that they will help me and I can't avoid that. Plus, I learned a spell from this book."

Spirit then grabbed the book from his coat before tossing it to Sunset Shimmer, which she took a look through the pages. Twilight Sparkle and Spike joined in to look as well as they now understand what their friend meant and how he was able to travel to this world in the first place. They turned their attention to the boy without a soul.

"Is there anyway we can help you?" The former student of Princess Celestia asked. "You see, me and Twilight are only here to do an experiment on our Equestrian magic. Summer is about to start in two weeks and the seven of us are going on a trip together."

"That would be great and you all should be away to relax and have some fun" The Prince of Death said with a nod. "My human body might not be used to my new skill and power so I'm gonna need your help on analyzing my reflexes and fighting style"

"If there's anything we can't do, is to avoid doing an experiment." The former student of Crystal Prep said as she smiled on her face while her pup nodded in agreement.

"Thanks girls. We'll start in the gym before I get ready." Spirit said with a determined look on his face. "Let's rock it!"

The trio along with the dog went out of the room, heading to the gym for the boy to start training in order for him to get better at using his power with his new human body. As they entered the gym, Spirit Reaper was already a few steps ahead as he started working out, practicing karate and other martial arts, and running laps.

He then started to think back on what the lion stage demon was saying during their fight and the vision he had after. He will do whatever it takes to make it happen in order to make new friends and to protect the universe, even if it means showing those fighters how much he needed help.

"I will not let that fight get the better of me, I have to keep on going in order to save everything and everyone there is." The Prince of Death said to himself as he was doing some push-ups, already up to 40.

Spirit was working really hard to improve some of his reflexes and fighting style in order to keep his human body from being a problem to his power. While watching, Twilight and Sunset were analyzing and checking on some stats of their friend's improvement in order to see if his body will be used to his power. They even checked his rate to see if his body can handle such new strength, speed, and the increase of his power.

It only took three hours but it was worth the time as the boy was able to finish his training while the girls were back in the room to finish working. Before he began to walk, he took a look at his current clothing and somehow lost touch with them. He can't always wear the same thing, his coat isn't so good for his new appearance, and his shoes are a little bit torn up.

"Maybe I should put on some new clothes for a change..." The Prince of Death said as he opened the box to grab his Generosity Ring with a smirk on his face. "Generosity Mode!"

As the diamond mark appear on each hand, the boy without a soul teleported out of the gym and went to a classroom to borrow so he can start making some new attire for his new adventure. As soon as he finished up, he tried them out to see if it fits. He then came out looking like a new person especially since his hair is tied to a ponytail.

He is now wearing a blue t-shirt with the same scythe as his other shirt have, a black comfortable jacket with no sleeves and a skull with a red fire on the back of it, black jeans, a silver belt with a gold buckle, white and red shoes, a golden chain necklace with a scythe in the middle, and black and blue fingerless gloves to match his clothes.

"Alright, these new clothes look so good." Spirit complimented as he threw the ring up and catches it before putting in the box. "Rarity's element of generosity really paid off and I should thank her again."

Spirit Reaper then teleported to the other room, watching Sunset and Twilight studying the statistics for the former's improvements during his training as he himself was waiting for the results. He wondered that if he can find those fighters and create a team, who would be the leader? What would be the name of the group?

"Alright, we're all done." Sunset Shimmer said, interrupting her friend's thoughts as he took a look.

"After watching you train, your body should be able to feel as equal to your Equestrian Magic." Twilight Sparkle said before remembering something else. "And your Reaper powers."

Spirit nodded as he looked at the both of them. "So what are my chances now before I leave?"

"Well... it's not enough..." Sunset replied before she smiled at him. "But your body is at a good eighty-four percent."

"That's good enough for me." The reaper boy said with a smirk on his face as he grabbed his box. "After all, it would make it really good to be up to the challenge this way."

The Prince of Death began to pack some of the new clothes he made, his multiverse spell book, and some necessary books and other items before putting them in a black and red duffle bag. He then teleported himself and his friends outside to the field so they can say their farewells to each other. He felt the soft wind hitting him as he turned to his friends and smiled.

"Well... this is where we part ways..." Spirit said before offering his hand to them. "Thank you so much for the help... I'll be sure to come back in two weeks or less to see if those demons are around."

"Thanks and it's what friends are for." The former student of Princess Celestia said before shaking his hand.

"Good luck on your quest, Spirit. I know you'll get it done." The former Crystal Prep student said.

"And try not to do something dumb." Spike said as he wagged his tail, making the boy chuckle.

"Will do Spike... and thanks Twilight." The latter said before walking a few feet away from them. "Farewell to the three of you."

The boy without a soul began to concentrate on his magic as her used his hand to use the multiverse spell. As soon as he did, the same blue portal appeared from his direction. He then run to the portal and entered it long enough before it closed itself leaving the girls and the dog as they watched everything that just happened.

Spirit Reaper took a look around the worlds while moving at a faster rate, thinking about his vision and the idea of creating a team. This is no walk in the park but since that reaper vs demon war, he'll be sure to do whatever it takes to protect the universe and everyone he cares about. He then took a look at world not far from him, making him grin as he was able to get near his destination.

"Just the right place... and I know one person I can count on..." The reaper boy said as he transformed into a shadow and speed things up.

He then appeared from the portal as he transformed himself back to normal, taking a look around the world he's living in. Everything seems just like Equestria, except the Earth he's currently in is different. He does enjoy to see some humans getting along while others don't seem so friendly. Even if he wanted to, the boy is not of this universe so in some cases, those humans will solve those problems on their own with good courage.

The Prince of Death began to walked and after a few minutes of walking, he looked at his reflection from a glass window on a building. His skin only changed a little to a light skin color, much to his surprised but he then realized that this world is not very like the human version of Equestria.

"I guess that some worlds are full of surprises, are they?" Spirit asked himself as he heard some footsteps coming from behind.

"Spirit Reaper..." A familiar voice said, causing the reaper boy turn to him around to face him.

"Tommy Oliver..." He replied to him with a smirk.

The person who the Prince of Death was speaking to was a man with light skin, short spiky brown hair, and brown eyes as he was wearing a black t-shirt, white jacket, blue jeans and a string with half of an arrowhead as necklace. His name is Tommy Oliver and to most people and the boy, he was known as the legendary power ranger.

The last time both Spirit and Tommy met, they both fought each other in a really good battle... along with the damage they caused to CHS. But either way, their battle was extremely great since none of them were holding back. Both skilled and powerful and destined to be great heroes.

"I'm actually surprised to see you here." Tommy said, breaking the silence as he took a better look. "You don't seem so short since our battle."

"I get that a lot." Spirit shrugged his shoulders. "But it's great to see you anyway, Green Ranger."

"Same to you, Prince of Death. What brings you here anyway?" The power ranger asked.

"Something horrible is about to happen and I'm gonna need your help. It's a long story." The reaper boy replied to his friend.

"Not here... I know a place." The ranger said as the both started walking.

Both of the boy without a soul and the legendary ranger went to a quiet park and sat at a table as the former told his friend about what happen between him and the lion demon. He also explained how he came to this Earth and brought up the demon lord's new plans concerning the universe, much to his friend's shock.

"Wow... brings me back some bit of memories when I was on the moon as the Red Zeo Ranger." Tommy said while looking at the sky.

"Yeah but this is huge and I'm gonna need you and five other individuals to help me as much as you can." Spirit said as both of them got up. "And I like to see how strong you have become."

Both fighters looking at each other, not saying anymore as they both walked away from the table before standing face to face, a few feet from each other. The Prince of Death then summons his scythe while the legendary Power Ranger pulled out a device from his belt, which is known as a power morpher. They both would figure that the last time they fought... wasn't the last. This is a new battle where the Equestria's powerful reaper must earn a way to have a member of his team.

Spirit then broke the silence as he spins his scythe. "I have a reason to fight you Tommy. I want you to be part of a team I'm creating. The demons are stronger and are about over the human version of Equestria, but I must earn it first."

Tommy only chuckled but nodded. "I would've said yes but if you want it like that, then I accept your challenge. Rematch of the century. It's Morphin Time!" He then aim his morpher.

 _DRAGONZORD!_

The human fighter has morphed into the Green Ranger while the reaper was letting his magic flare. They looked at each other while getting in their battle stances... before charging at each other fast. No holding back, no interruptions, and no damage to anything.

"Let's rock it!" Spirit shouted as he jumped and swings a punch at his opponent.

"Whoa!" Tommy dodged and tried to hit him with a roundhouse kick.

As soon as Spirit Reaper dodged from the attack, both them were exchanging a few kicks and punches. However; they blocked each other's attacks, making this a much better even battle than the last time. They blocked and dodge a few attacks with a bit of ease until the reaper boy hits his opponent in the gut with his scythe, punches him, then kicks him away. As soon as Tommy falls on his back, his foe was about hit another punch.

Unfortunately for the boy, the attempt only gave the Green Ranger an opportunity to shoot a green fireball from his hand. It was too late for the prince to react as the fireball hits him in the face, forcing him to fall while his opponent rolled over before getting back up. As the Equestrian got back up, the power ranger gave him two punches and jumps over not long before sending him down with a kick.

"Well... that was new..." The Prince of Death said before jumping back to his feet. "I'll admit that you're getting better than last time but you won't get me this time."

"Wanna bet on that? Cause I got more." The legendary ranger spoke before shooting another fireball.

"Hadoken!" The reaper boy reacted quickly as he countered it with his blue fire ball, forcing both attacks to collide and exploded as it sends both fighters down.

"Ergh! Alright! Here goes!" The ranger yelled as he got up and placed one foot back and raised his hand up, using his power to summon something.

"AGH! Damn it!" Spirit got back up on his feet and sees what his foe was up to, making him go into his thoughts. "Why am I not surprised?

 _DRAGON DAGGER!_

Tommy used his power to summon his dragon dagger before charging at his opponent. The reaper boy was able to avoid contact from the dagger by teleporting, making his friend stop and look around, to see him appear. The boy then grabbed his box, opens it, and grabbed one of his harmony rings before putting it in his finger.

"Magic Mode!" The Equestrian said as he summoned a magic staff while a violet star appear on both hands.

"Alright... Now that is new..." The Green Ranger said as he started swinging his dagger at his friend.

"This battle will be much more difficult than last time..." The reaper thought as he blocked his foe with the staff.

Both fighters were clashing their weapons with each other, having blue and green sparks and auras appear between them. They were able to at least block, dodge, and counter a few hits. The legendary has found an opening as he swings a kick to his foe, punched him in the face, and was able to use his dagger to give him a few scars on him.

While wincing and groaning from the pain, the Prince of Death had used some time to react when he saw his opponent coming at him. The former was able to block the attack, kicked him twice, punched him in the side of his head, and used his staff to throw him over.

"Magic Star Blast attack!" The boy shouted as he fired a violet star from his staff to his opponent.

"AGH!" The Green Ranger screamed in pain as he was blow away from the attack, rolling down to the ground.

The veteran's power couldn't last from the attack as he reverts back into his normal self... but he won't give up just yet. As the Equestrian magic user was walking to his friend, the latter barely got back on his feet and twisted his wrists as two different devices appear them, much to his confusion.

"Wait what are those? I thought you only have two ranger powers." The reaper said as he stopped, holding on to his staff.

"I did... but I told you that I have four, two of which are the same version... But you'll be the first of another world to see!" The older fighter said as he slammed both morphers together.

 _ZEO RANGER FIVE: RED!_

Tommy Oliver has morphed into another version known as the Red Zeo Ranger of the Zeo Power Rangers, much to the surprise of his foe. Spirit Reaper knew that there were other rangers in other versions but never knew that his friend was the second version, let alone the Red Ranger. Both of them looked at each other, getting back in position as their auras were flaring.

Both fighters charged at each other and was fighting in hand to hand combat, dodging and blocking a few kicks and punches. Spirit then tried to used the staff to make a move but Tommy blocked it before kicking it away, shocking him at the moment. The latter then jumped and kicked his opponent with both feet, sending him down.

"Ergh!" The boy without a soul groaned as he jumped back to his feet. "Alright no more playing around!" He then raised his hand up high.

"I wonder what's gonna happen next?" The Red Zeo Ranger asked himself before using his power.

 _ZEO POWER SWORD!_

"Magic Mode... Element Blade!" The reaper boy shouted as summons the sword, holding it with both hands,

The Zeo Ranger himself has gotten a sword himself, aiming straight at his opponent, in which the latter did the same. They charged at each other and started clashing their blades against each other, sparks were surrounding them as the the force was sending a great burst if wind was going. Both were at an even pace while they blocked, dodged, and countered every attack one of them could use.

Spirit then jumped over and slashed his foe with the blade and sends him away with a swift kick. As soon as Tommy was able to land on his feet, his foe was lunging at him, but the former was quick enough to dodge with a spin and slashed him up with his sword glowing red.

"Ergh!" The boy groaned in pain as his friend kept on slashing him... before using his bade to stop the next.

"Whoa!" The veteran ranger said as he jumps away. "Not good..."

"HAH!" The reaper boy cried out as he charged at his foe and started slashing him at a much faster rate before throwing him down.

But that wouldn't stop the Power Ranger as he kicked his opponent down, in which the later was able to hold his balance by landing on his hands before going on his feet. two of the fighters dropped their weapons and continued fighting in combat. Both were all bruised up while the legendary ranger's powers cannot be seen despite that his suit is getting torn up.

Things have gotten a little intense as both Tommy and Spirit punched and kicked each other, long enough before the red ranger was able to send him away with a punch, jumped, and spins as his right foot was in a red flame before kicking his foe down. The Prince of Death then teleported and appears in front of his friend as he forced his power into his fist.

"HAH! Shoryuken!" The boy without a soul attacked his opponent with a jumping uppercut.

"GAH!" The veteran ranger screamed in pain as he was about to land on the ground, seeing his foe charging up his power.

"Hadoken!" The Equestrian shot another fireball at his opponent.

"Crap! Time to act fast now!" The Zeo Ranger shouted to himself as he had his hand up, having a dark energy appearing.

 _SWORD OF DARKNESS!_

The Zeo Power Ranger has summoned the same sword he was using when he was once became the evil Green Ranger, aiming it at his ally, before shooting a green energy beam at him. As soon as the beam hits the reaper and the fireball hits the legend, both attacks were able to put both fighters down. Tommy's Zeo Ranger powers went down as he hit the ground hard while Spirit was blown away by the beam, hitting the ground hard on his face.

After only about 20-30 minutes of regaining some energy, both Spirit and Tommy got back up on their feet, panting in exhaustion while glancing at each other. They knew this was extremely different than the last time they fought... maybe better than last time. But in their thoughts, this fight must end now.

"Alright Tommy, I think it's time to put a end to this fight..." The reaper boy said as he grabbed the rest of his rings from his box. "And the winner is going to be me!"

"Heh, I wouldn't say that if I were you Spirit..." The power ranger said as he brought his other morpher for his White Ranger powers. "If anyone that's gonna win this fight, it sure as hell would be me!"

"Bring it on! Equestrian Mode!" The Prince of Death yelled as he place three rings on his left hand and the last two on the right, in which his foe was using his morpher.

 _WHITE TIGER!_

The two fighters have transformed into much better forms than anyone would have seen. Tommy Oliver has gotten into his second stage of his Mighty Morphin Power Ranger gear, more powerful than his Green Ranger powers. This form has been Tommy's ultimate form known as the White Ranger.

Spirit Reaper on the other hand has gotten in his Equestrian Mode, which consists of alicorn wings on his back, pony ears, and his hair extending only to a longer pony tail. He then summons his scythe, spinning and swinging it while facing his friend. He kept his grip on his weapons while his own eyes were glowing.

"It's been so long since the last time I had this form..." Spirit thought to himself and smiled as he looked at his wings and hair before glancing at his opponent. "This ends now, and I must find the other five to join me to save the universe..."

"Wow... even now I felt more powerful in this form..." Tommy thought with a grin while looking as his hands before facing his foe. "Might as well embrace it to end the fight..."

The Prince of Death started flapping his wings and charges at his foe. "Tommy Oliver... It's time to finish this!"

The White Ranger then followed suit by running. "Last one standing will be the true winner!"

The two fighters have gotten close and they began fighting in hand to hand combat as always, creating a huge amount of sparks as their auras, blue and white, clashed with each other. They can feel the power from within and they could barely hit each other with both punch and kicks. The legendary ranger was able to hit his foe with an uppercut and a roundhouse kick, making him stumble.

While focusing, the boy without a soul was able to fight back with a few kicks, punched his friend from behind, and slashes him with his scythe. The veteran ranger rolled down hard but was able to get back... only to see his foe coming at him fast. But he had some other plans to counter the upcoming attack.

 _SABA!_

The power ranger had summoned his trusted sword, known as Saba, and use the Tiger's head from the bottom to shoot lasers at his friend but the latter was able to dodge by flying and teleporting until he was getting close to swing a kick. As Spirit was able to do so, it was also a big mistake as it allowed Tommy to slash at him with the sword and throws him down hard.

Both of them groaned in pain but kept on going as they started clashing weapons with each other. There was no holding back, no interruptions, and no damage from anywhere else but the park. They dodged each other's attacks by rolling and flipping, and then creating a struggle of their weapons clashing.

"Holy crap... Tommy's power is much stronger than his other forms..." The reaper thought while swinging some kicks. "Has he manage to get some amount of time to train for ultimate situations?"

"How much magic does Spirit have from within?" The ranger thought to himself while dodging the kicks. "It's even making his power grow at a faster rate."

Tommy and Spirit continued their fight, waiting for the right opening to make a move. They had lost their grip on their weapons when they during the struggle, forcing them to be thrown away, and then they disappeared. Both heroes looked at each other, charged at each other, and fought each other in an intense fist to fist action.

Energy now being wasted as their fight was putting those two in a major fate to end the fight. The reaper boy's magic from the rings are almost out while the the legendary ranger's power was being drained in this final round.

"We're done here! HAH!" The White Ranger shouted as he swings one last punch.

"Take this! Reaper Punch!" The Prince of Death followed with a punch of his own as they both hit each other.

An explosion has sent both men down hard to the ground as they now can't move from the final blow. Spirit Reaper's has revert from his Equestrian Mode and Tommy Oliver has demorphed from his ranger powers, not moving an inch until a storm came. They were hurt and exhaustion but only laughed at how this battle ended.

While the rain was pouring, both men got back up on their feet and walked to each other. They shook hands as a sign of respect of a well fought battle. They walked over to their things, picked them up, and started walking.

"Never thought that this will have the same result as the last one." The power ranger said before thinking of the last fight. "But this fight is actually better."

"No doubt about it but at least no school was damaged." The Equestrian commented, making his friend chuckle at the thought of that.

"Now that I'm gonna head to the your world, what should we do next?" The veteran ranger asked as they both stopped walking.

"I'm gonna find the next five men and fight them til they join us." The Equestrian Magic user replied, concentrating on his magic "You should wait for me to see if anything bad is going on. There should a warehouse not far from CHS."

He then summoned two blue portals, one to his world and the other to a different world. He looked at his hands wondering if he needs to recover from the fight, making the legend turn to him before placing his hand on his shoulder. They both looked at each other probably thinking the same thing.

"Are you sure you can do this alone?" The Legendary ranger asked in concern.

"Thanks but I have to, my vision is never wrong... at least I hope it isn't..." The reaper boy replied as he looked at the portals.

"Then take these... They should give your recovery a boost..." His friend said as he handed over his Zeo morphers to the immortal.

"Tommy, I can't... these are your Zeo Morphers..." The boy said, trying to give the devices back to him. "You know more about this than I do..."

"Don't worry about, not everyone knows about being a power ranger." The veteran reassured the Equestrian. "It takes dedication and a lot of willing to give you that sort of knowledge. Not to mention that I had a vision myself, which tells me that you should now carry on the Red Ranger's power."

Spirit wasn't even so sure about what his ally was saying. An Equestrian becoming a power ranger? Let alone the second version? He then realized that he has three weeks or less before the demons make their move, which made him realize now that there are no other options. He looked at his other world friend and nodded in acceptance.

Tommy Oliver then place the Zeo morphers on his teammate's wrists before passing his power to the latter. The boy without a soul has now felt the power within as the devices are now attached him. Spirit Reaper is now the first ever being from another universe to be a power ranger, let alone a Zeo Ranger. They looked at each other last time and nodded.

"We'll meet after I have the seventh guy to join us." Spirit said as he walked over to the portal.

"Right. I'll be waiting so good luck." Tommy said and smiled before patting his friend on the back "May the power protect you, Spirit Reaper."

"Best of Luck, Tommy Oliver." The boy said as he watched his friend go into the portal before it disappeared.

The Prince of Death looked at portal and sighed, now knowing that maybe the next test will either be easy or not... but he only smirked showing the he would rather see another challenge. He then looked at his Zeo Morphers while feeling their power within him. He looked at the portal once again as he clenched his fists.

"Alright, I may be an Equestrian Alicorn..." The boy without a soul spoke before slamming both morphers together. "But my friend is counting on me on becoming the new Red Zeo Ranger! It's Morphin Time!"

 _ZEO RANGER FIVE: RED!_

Spirit Reaper can definitely feel such power as he morphed into his new form. He noticed the gloves on his hands and took off his helmet, staring at the star on it. He chuckled as he now believed that his friend proved that he is worthy of becoming the new Red Zeo Power Ranger.

"Alright, now I know that I can handle this form." Spirit said before putting his helmet on before running the the portal. "Next off is a city from another world from my vision known as Gotham City! Let's Rock it!

Spirit Reaper of Equestria has entered the portal as it disappeared before anyone would have seen it... or maybe not before as a another male human was watching the fight and the portals the whole but grinned as he knew that he wouldn't be ready... at least not yet.

"So that's the boy, Tommy told me about... He even gave his Zeo Morphers to him." The man said but shrugged and walked away with a grin. "I hope we meet someday and maybe I'll know if I could help. And if we fight... heh, then I'll show him the power of the original Red Ranger..."

 ** _NEXT TIME IN TEAM SPIRIT..._**

 ** _DECISIONS; THE REAPER VS THE WING OF GOTHAM_**

* * *

 ** _Ending: Black and Blue_**

 ** _Black and blue I crawl along,_** ** _The wreckage of what now is gone..._**

Spirit Reaper was putting on his jacket and gloves as he walked outside of his place and started taking a walk, enjoying the bright sunny day.

 ** _Back to you to fight another day..._**

Spirit was looking around, noticing that there is no demon around but stopped as he saw his friends waiting for him.

 ** _I'll go on and on and on and on..._**

Tommy just being himself, Dick without his Nightwing gear, Logan still in his Wolverine personality, Inuyasha only hiding his ears with a hat, Ryu being the same, and Raiden wearing clothes over his armor.

 ** _I'm facing the demons I created with every last part of me!_**

Spirit walked over to his teammates and as they talked, they started walking to the warehouse to discuss a few things.

 ** _The pain will fade_** ** _I'll go on and on and on and on!_**

Team Spirit went in the warehouse as Raiden activated all the electronics and storage to check through the globe or in other worlds.

 ** _I'm facing the demons I created with every last part of me!_**

Spirit looked at his hands before clenching them as he looked up being ready to take down any demon there is to save the universe and the multiverse.

 ** _The pain will fade_** ** _I'll go on and on and on and on!_**

The whole team thought about the pain they had to go through but they wouldn't allow it to get the best of them.

 ** _Black and blue I crawl to you!_**

Team Spirit began training/sparring/working on on some devices and/or upgrades on their weapons

 ** _Black and blue I crawl to you!_**

The group stopped at what they were doing as they hear an alarm, which got them to leave the warehouse.

 ** _Black and blue I crawl along,_** ** _The wreckage of what now is gone..._**

Raiden, Logan, and Dick were able to find the time and place to get in their gears except for Spirit, Tommy, Ryu, and Inuyasha, who went ahead.

 ** _Back to you to fight another day..._**

The seven individuals were able to face the demon just in time, as they were ready to send it to hell. They even activated their powers/grabbed their weapons.

 ** _I'll go on and on and on and on..._**

Spirit Reaper's eyes began to glow as he placed on foot back before charging at the demon as quick as a he can.

 ** _I'm facing the demons I created with every last part of me!_**

Spirit and his friends were fighting the demon, as the six of them were following every bit of their leader's strategy.

 ** _The pain will fade_** ** _I'll go on and on and on and on!_**

The group were able to dodge the demon's attack with ease, preventing all sorts of damage to everyone of their surroundings.

 ** _I'm facing the demons I created with every last part of me!_**

As soon as the demon is down, Spirit used his scythe to finish it off before taking its soul and burning it.

 ** _The pain will fade_** ** _I'll go on and on and on and on!_**

Team Spirit landed on their feet as they started walking away, satisfied for another job well done.

 ** _Black and blue I crawl to you!_**

Spirit Reaper was looking at the sky as he went ahead of his allies, using his Equestrian Mode to fly up to the sky.

 ** _Black and blue I crawl to you!_**

Spirit then flew to the screen, giving the viewers a peace hand-sign before flying away with a Sonic Deathboom to boost him up.

* * *

 **And that's it for now! And I would like to thank NegaiFreak for inspiring me to get to this point in making this story! Check out his stories and his forum! And I have some news regarding of Team Spirit. By the time this story is done, you will witness the sequel to the story called "Team Spirit 2: Alpha", which show that the next group will be called Team Spirit Alpha, which you would know from my profile! And there might be more chapters for this depending on what's gonna go down! This is SpiritReaper42, heading back to the Death Zone and I'l see you in the next chapter!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


End file.
